


busy mornings

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe, Brooklyn, Coffee Shops, M/M, New York City, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity works at a retail job and a college boy and a streamer is life is hard, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, i love nyc so much holy fuck, schlatts a fucking rich daddy businessman, sugar daddy schlatt 2k20????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Quackity was late for work, and the guy in front of him was taking way to long with his order.wattpad vers. in case ao3 doesnt work
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 104
Kudos: 925





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MOSS <3
> 
> please note that none of my works is the actutal irl streamers, im imagining their minecraft characters they rp as in these works.

Quackity awoke to the sound of Taylor Swift lyrics blasting out in his room. His eyelashes are clumped together, wiping the rheum out of his eyes with a pained hiss. There’s a bright light coming from his computer, and he has to look away from the white light as pain forms in his eyes.

  
  
Using his hands to feel around his room, blurry memories of his sleepover stream play in his mind. He was constantly awoken to some horrible music or sounds of a person screaming or crying for help, and eventually he found some earplugs and drowned out the sounds. The streamer shuffles towards his computer, eye’s opening to small slits as he searches for the brightness button on his computer, and lowering down the glare.

  
  
He sends the chat a lazy smile as he reads the slow stream of messages wishing him a good morning. “‘Morning to you too, chat. Did you all sleep well?”

  
  
A chorus of yes’s appears. “Well, good for you all, I barely got any rest.”

  
  
Glancing towards the clock, he makes an audible sigh. “Oh fuck...I have to go to my retail job in like 30 minutes, or else I’m fired. I would stay longer but I have to go. Like now.”

  
  
Promptly ending the stream, he brushes his teeth while he’s in the shower and uses his shampoo to wash himself, before throwing on his clothes from yesterday since he’s forgotten to do the laundry again. He grabs the first beanie he lays his eyes on, before slipping through the window on his 5th floor apartment since the streamer got jumped a month ago and his keys were misplaced in the chaos. The boy carefully walks down the fire escape, not aiming to accidentally flip over the rail and nearly break a bone in his body like last time.

  
  
Running through hectic Brooklyn streets, he stuffs his hands into his jacket pocket as he fiddles with the spare change he has on him. Alex is afraid of losing it, ignoring the way his palms are increasingly becoming much more sweaty. The rising temperature from the sun as it continues to rise into the sky brings an arrangement of smells - from hot garbage to a small chinese owned business cooking a full sized pig on display. In the distance, there's the sound of smooth jazz flowing out of a club entrance, but the car alarm going off blurs it out. 

  
  
Using his arm to open up the Starbucks door, he groans loudly as there’s a long line ahead of him - then flushes a deep red out of embarrassment as people turn to stare at him. Self-consciously pulls his beanie over his face, rapidly tapping his foot as he waits to take his order. Waiting on the line seems like an eternity as he watches the seconds tick by.

  
  
Twenty minutes. He only has twenty minutes to reach to work before he’s fired. And the damn guy in front of him won’t make up his mind.

  
  
“Uh…” The guy squints at the chalkboard on the wall, reading his possible options. “Maybe I’ll get a simple black coffee…? No, wait, I actually hate black coffee.”  
  


Alex bites his tongue, opening up his twitter to check possible indirects.

  
  
“Should I get a muffin? Or perhaps a cupcake? Maybe Tubbs would like a cupcake -”

  
  
“Hey, man - can you hurry the fuck up?” Alex snaps. The brunette man turns around, a raised eyebrow on his face. Guilt settles in as he realises the man has a baby in his arms, drifting to sleep.

  
  
“...I’m sorry?” The man says.

  
  
“I said hurry up! You’re not the only dude in the store, I have to go to be at work in less than fifteen minutes!” He shoots back.

  
  
The taller man continues to stare at Alex. “Do you know who I am?”

  
  
“No, and I don’t give a shit.” Alex remarks.

  
  
The other guy raises his eyebrows in shock, clearly thrown off by the response. He turns right back around to continue looking at the board, flashing the nervous cashier a wide smile.

  
  
“Short people, am I right? So fucking annoying.”

  
  
“Excuse you?” He steps in front of the man, giving him the harshest glare he could muster. It’s only met with a shit eating grin, knowing damn well he’s pushed Alex’s buttons.

  
  
“You heard me right.” Tall asshole dude looks down at Alex’s hands balling into fists. “Ooo, don’t tell me you’re going to hit me? Come on, you tiny little gnome-gremlin looking child. All you people are so goddamn agressive over the littlest things.”

  
  
“Shut up, asshole.” Flicks him a finger, before shuffling through his pockets to pull out his money. Thirteen dollars and forty-eight cents - nice.

  
  
“Oh? Is that all you got...flatty patty?” His eyes are fixated on his ass, and they both know he hit yet another nerve. 

  
  
Alex takes a deep breath, looking at the baby he’s holding protectively in his arms. He turns around to the cashier, tossing his change onto the counter. “Can I have an iced salted caramel mocha?”

  
  
“I - you’re not going to hit me?” The man says in confusion.

  
  
“Nope.” He pulls out his phone, smiling at a text he gets from his fellow friend Nihachu. “Not worth it. That, and I don’t hit people with kids.”

  
  
“So you _do_ know who I am?” The man repeats. 

“No, I don’t. So stop asking, okay?” He sighs. “Just let me get my coffee in peace. And uh, get a caramel latte, it’s actually really good.”

  
  
“And why should I trust you?” He shifts his child to his other arm. 

Alex laughs. “You shouldn’t. I might’ve just lied to you, maybe I’ll rob you later.”

  
  
The cashier hands him his drink after, passing her a grateful smile of appreciation. He takes a small sip, moaning at how good the taste is - worth spending every last penny for it.

  
  
And then it’s snatched out of his hands. “Hey!”

  
  
“Here, hold him.” The guy hands over his sleeping child to Alex, confusion visible on both of their faces. He holds the child tightly, afraid to let him fall.

  
  
“Um… hi little guy!” Alex grins at the child. “What’s your name?”

  
  
The little boy fists his hands into his shirt, feet kicking into the air. “Tubbo. I’mma bee!”

  
  
“Yeah? I bet you collect a lot of honey.” The streamer says.

  
  
“Honey!” Tubbo repeats. “Bees collect honey! Honey honey _honey_!”

  
  
From the corner of his eye, he can see the man pull out a platinum credit card and hand it over to the cashier, before pulling out a sharpie and writing something on his coffee cup.

  
  
“Hey, uh - what’s your dad’s name?” Quackity questions. 

  
“Slat.” Tubbo replies. “He’s a big scary ram! But not scary to bees.”

  
  
“Slat?”

  
  
“No, it’s Schlatt.” He scoops his suddenly active child out of Alex’s arms, handing him both his coffee and loose change.

  
  
Thin fingers flick through the cash handed to him, counting back exactly thirteen dollars and fourty-eight cents. “Why did I just get my money back?”

  
  
“Think of it as you being in debt to me now.” Schlatt states, picking up his latte with his free hand. “But you don’t have to pay me back a single penny - on one condition.”

  
  
“Oh?” Alex raises an unamused eyebrow. “What is it?”

  
  
“You call that number there whenever you’re free, flatty patty.” Schlatt winks at him, before promptly leaving the cafe and making a right uptown. Quackity stares in awe at the number scribbled in neat handwriting on his coffee for a good five minutes, before an alarm goes off on his phone, alerting him that he’s late for work.

  
  
He rushes out of the cafe, holding the coffee cup tightly in his hands, before he makes his way downtown with a deep blush on his face.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG

Alex never called the number. 

  
  
Why would he anyways? The guy had been a complete asshole to him, not to mention he probably felt pity for just how broke Quackity was compared to how loaded he was. And what kind of name was  _ Schlatt _ \- pretty stupid name, if you asked him. 

That doesn’t mean Alex threw out his number, no, the coffee cup was resting to the side of his computer, out of his camera view. He’d memorize the number forwards, backwards, upside down and scrambled as if Schlatt was going to one day call his phone. But time and time again, he remembered that he had never given the asshole his number, forever wondering if he should be the one to call him. But what would he even say? 

_ Hey Schlatt, I don’t want your fucking pity money? _ No no, way too aggressive even if he deserved it. 

_ Hi, your adorable son really loves bees. _ Tubbo did say he liked bees, yes, but he’d come off as creepy. 

_ Hello, it’s the guy from the coffee shop. Why did you even give me your number?  _ They both knew the answer to that question already. 

_ Hi Schlatt, it’s Alex. From the coffee shop? I was wondering if there’s some way I can transfer money to you?  _ Yeah, that could work. He wouldn’t be in debt anymore - even if Schlatt said the coffee was on him - and he could finally move on from this man. Dialing up the number, his legs jitter as the dull sound of ringing comes through. 

“Hello? Who might be calling for -” A sharp, Irish accent rings through, and Alex ends the call in an instant. 

Of course it wasn’t Schlatt’s number. What the fuck did he expect? He’d been tricked, lied to, and admittedly bamboozled. His phone buzzes again and he pushes down the hope that it’s Schlatt calling him back and it’ll be him on the other line - but no - it’s his timer alerting him that he needs to get ready for his afternoon college classes. Sighing deeply, he changes into something that doesn't have a stain or smells weird and snatches a beanie before he heads out the window and down the fire escape. 

* * *

Quickly sliding into the law building section of the campus and opening the classroom door. Alex ignores the states that pierce through his soul as he snags a seat right behind two of his closest friends. 

  
  
“I almost thought you weren’t going to show up today.” George says. “When you cancelled to meet Sapnap, Karl and I at Starbucks during lunch I thought you stayed up again filming another youtube video.” 

“I’m beginning to regret showing up today.” Alex replies, subconsciously pulling down his beanie. “They’re still looking at me, aren’t they?”

George hums. “If you like, we can skip class again so you won’t have to deal with their bullshit.” 

  
  
“No!” The mexician says quickly. As much as he appreciates the offer, he doesn’t want their grades or reputation to suffer because of him. “It’s not like the class hates the two of you.” 

“No, they don’t… I still got you a mocha, though!” Karl chirps, handing the small coffee cup to Alex. His eyes open wide in shock as he eagerly grabs the cup, giving Karl an appreciative smile as he pops open the lid and proceeds to gulp it down. “Were you able to find the keys to your apartment?” 

  
  
“No, they're still missing. I think they may have gotten lost on the train at this point. I’ll just go to the hardware store and ask them to print me a new set this weekend.” He shrugs. And yet it was a complete lie, seeing as his landlord threatened to kick him out the last time he lost his keys to the apartment. 

The door opens and their professor steps in, kids rushing to their seats to open up their notebooks and absentmindedly listen to the teacher rambling on the importance of investments. About an hour into the class the door opens, and the teacher is about to give the person a handful about knocking but his jaw snaps shut when he realises who it is. 

And Alex’s jaw falls wide open. 

Schlatt walks in with a large grin, dressed in a black suit with his hair parted to the side; gel holding it in place. His finger hooks through his bold red tie, loosening it up. “Am I late?” 

“No no, in fact, you’re right on time!” 

  
  
“Good. My meeting took longer than expected, we’ve been dealing with a few glitches in the system when people spend large amounts of cryptocurrency unexpectedly.” 

“Ah, that isn’t good for business.” 

  
  
“Indeed it isn’t.” Schlatt’s eyes scan the room, widening in recognition when he sees Alex staring at him in surprise. However, he doesn’t say anything, just clapping his hands together and throwing on another smile. “Well, I’ve got quite a large class standing before me. Do any of you know who I am?” 

  
  
Only half of the class raises their hands. “That’s good, means I’ve kept my hands clean. So, for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Jebidah Schlatt, owner of the second largest cryptocurrency in the world, Schlattcoin.” 

* * *

Alex didn’t even bother to stay in the classroom for a minute longer, quickly rushing out of the room shouting ‘I gotta pee!’ and heading into the bathroom. He doesn’t leave until he knows that class has been dismissed - courtesy of George - and takes his sweet time heading back to the room to pick up his bookbag. 

But when he arrives, Schlatt’s leaning against the wall beside the door, bookbag in his hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Alex questions. Only Schlatt doesn’t answer, preferring to stare down at the shorter male. “Hello? Is anyone home in that head of yours?”

  
  
“You’re short.” The businessman states.

“That doesn’t answer my question!” 

  
  
“I mean, it was pretty obvious. I’m the owner of a large cyprotcurrenct company. The school asked me to teach a few classes, and I accepted. What more is there to it?” 

  
  
“I don’t know! It’s just weird seeing you here, man.” 

  
  
“Did you think I came here to see you?” Schlatt scoffs. Alex crosses his arms as his face turns red, and Schlatt realises he was right. “Aw, flatty patty -” 

  
  
“What is with that nickname? It doesn’t even make sense!” Alex shouts. 

  
  
“Yes it does. You’ve got a flat ass.” He replies nonchalantly. 

The other man just sighs, dragging his hands down his face in exaggeration. “You know what? I don’t care. I don’t care about you, or whatever stupid company you run, or how much money you have. I just want my bookbag - so can I have my shit?” 

“No.” Schlatt lifts it above his head. “Not until you tell me why you didn’t bother to call me.” 

  
  
“I did! ‘Cept it wasn’t you who picked up, it was some Irish woman on the other line. So I hung up.” The mexician answers. 

Schlatt laughs. “Of course Minx scared you off.” 

  
  
“Minx?” 

  
  
“Don’t worry about her.” Schlatt pulls out a pen, pulling out a shiny business card from his pocket and scribbling another set of numbers on it. He hands it over to Alex, along with his bookbag. “Here’s my actual number. Hit me up if you need anything.” 

  
  
“I won’t.” Alex responds, snatching his bookbag away from the taller man. Using two fingers, he takes the business card and tucks it into his pocket. 

Schlatt laughs. “You attempted to call me before, what makes you think that you won’t try again?” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord server here- [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)

**Author's Note:**

> discord server here- [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/)


End file.
